


Baby Teeth

by lilacsigil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's parents are busy but she doesn't need to be looked after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Teeth

Hermione’s school was five minutes from her parents’ dental practice, even loaded down with books.

As usual, she sat herself on a squashy packet of sterile cotton swabs and read. Hermione sometimes wished that her parents could pop out and say hello, but they were busy with patients, and she understood.

“Hermione?” Her mother looked in on her. “You wouldn’t play with the X-Ray machines, would you?”

“Mother, I know not to touch things.”

Her mother held up a developed X-Ray film. All over it, in writing so precise it looked like rows of baby teeth, was the word “Mummy”.


End file.
